812
by Poiseneus Leaf
Summary: "Jika 520 adalah titik cinta, maka 812 adalah titik kerinduan setelah cinta itu pergi". OneShot-HunHan-Timeline-hanahaki disease-520. RnR pleasee


_Meskipun aku di operasi dan rasa cinta ini hilang, tapi hati tidak dapat di ubah dengan bantuan alat manusia,  
Aku masih merindukannya,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.  
_

 _.  
_

 _._

 _.  
_

 _._

Shinxi present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

812

" _Jika 520 adalah titik cinta, maka 812 adalah titik kerinduan setelah cinta itu pergi"_

 _Sehun - Luhan_ _  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini sudah hampir lima tahun Sehun mengenal Luhan_

" _ **I remember once again**_

 _ **The lakeshore we used to walk around often**_

 _ **Staying up all night talking about little things**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **We were so happy back then"**_

Mereka bertemu ketika mereka sama-sama menjalani trainee dengan yang lainnya. Mereka pertama kali berkenalan ketika seorang petinggi di SM mengumumkan akan mendebutkan sebuah grup baru.

Tentu saja, Sehun dan Luhan di tunjuk.

Dan saat itu, mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

* * *

 _Ini sudah hampir empat tahun Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai hyung favoritnya_

" _ **I remember once again**_

 _ **The quiet park in front of your house**_

 _ **I used to throw fits because I missed you so much**_

 _ **It was so good back then because you were there"**_

Semua orang tahu, Oh Sehun adalah member termuda yang ditunjuk untuk debut. Maka dari itu mereka hanya memaklumi sikap manja Sehun terhadap hyungnya.

Sehun manja terhadap Junmyun ketika mereka sedang berkumpul. Sehun manja terhadap Kyungsoo, apalagi disaat ia lapar. Dan Sehun manja terhadap Yixing ketika ia ingin berlatih tarian.

Tapi itu semua tidak lebih dari Sehun yang bermanja pada Luhan.

Karena Sehun selalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan

Sehun selalu bergelayut manja pada lengan Luhan

Bahkan Sehun meminta Luhan menemaninya tidur

Dan Sehun mulai menandai bahwa Luhan adalah _hyung_ favoritnya di grup.

* * *

 _Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun Sehun menyukai Luhan_

" _ **You take me so deep**_

 _ **And I can't holding anything**_

 _ **Just like a fool"**_

Saat itu, Sehun merasakan hal berbeda.

Ketika Luhan jauh darinya di karenakan jadwal grup mereka yang berbeda

Ketika Luhan terlalu dekat dengan yang lainnya

Atau ketika Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun

Ia merasa ada sebuah perasaan tidak suka dari dalam hatinya.

Lalu ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di dalam perut Sehun ketika ia bertatapan dengan Luhan. Juga pipinya yang memanas dan memerah ketika Luhan tersenyum untuknya.

Sehun sadar bahwa ia mulai menyukai Luhan. Ia jatuh hati pada sosok rusa china itu. Sehun jatuh dalam pesona mata Luhan yang bersinar.

Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya semakin terjatuh pada lubang yang ia gali sendiri.

* * *

 _Dan ini sudah hampir dua tahun Sehun mengidap penyakit hanahaki disease_

" _ **I remember once again**_

 _ **The endless words I saved up**_

 _ **They're buried deep in my heart – I didn't know,**_

 _ **back then, because I didn't know we'd say goodbye"**_

Ini semua berawal ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dengan tenggorokan yang sakit. Rasanya ia tidak meminum es semalam dan sekarang bukan musim dingin.

Lantas ia meminum air putih tapi hal itu percuma. Ia terkadang terbatuk-batuk namun sakitnya juga tidak kunjung hilang.

Ia tidak ingin merepotkan member lain. Terlebih ia tidak ingin Luhan megetahuinya

Jadilah sekarang ia yang sedang menahan perih di tenggorokan bahkan di saat mereka sudah berada di panggung.

Ketika mereka perform pun, Sehun tak tampil sempurna. Sesekali ia menabrak member lain tapi ia segera menutupinya, ingat bahwa ia cukup ahli dalam dance seperti ini

Dan Sehun tau semua tatapan bingung sekaligus khawatir dari para hyungnya terus melayang ke arahnya.

Ketika selesai perform, Sehun terbatuk di kamar mandi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Lalu ia terkejut dengan banyaknya kelopak bunga putih di tangan. Ia memandang heran bunga itu, dan ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun melihat Luhan dan manager mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

Sehun meremas kelopak bunga itu hingga hancur, meluapkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

-0HH0-

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, batuk yang dialami Sehun makin parah. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Kai

Dan berita tentang ia mengidap hanahaki disease terdengar sampai ke telinga Junmyun, yang mengganti namanya menjadi Suho dan juga Chanyeol

Sampai akhirnya ia di paksa untuk menceritakan, siapa orangnya.

Sehun tertawa miris

* * *

 _Dan ini sudah hampir setahun Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup_

" _ **Even if you forget me**_

 _ **I endlessly let it flow**_

 _ **The memories dried up of tears**_

 _ **Memories of us in love**_

 _ **Those precious days**_

 _ **I still can't forget them"**_

Hari di saat Sehun melihat Luhan dan manager mereka bertengkar, Sehun meremas kelopak bunga putih di tangannya dengan keras

Itu karena mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya

Dan Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya

Tentang rencana Luhan yang ingin memutuskan kontraknya. Tentang Luhan yang memutuskan untuk keluar dan memilih kembali ke China untuk berkarir solo

Dan itu buruk untuk Sehun

Sangat buruk karena sampai sekarang Luhan tidak mengetahui hanahaki disease yang di alaminya

Dan Sehun terlalu takut untuk mengatakan hal ini.

-0o0-

Kai dan Chanyeol sudah memaksa dirinya untuk jujur pada Luhan. Suho juga ikut menatap Sehun dengan tatapan iba.

Tapi Sehun terlalu takut

Sehun takut Luhan akan membencinya dan mempercepat proses pemutusan kontrak

Tapi pada akhirnya, Luhan resmi keluar dari grup mereka. Luhan juga sudah kembali ke China, dan meninggalkan Sehun di Korea.

Lalu Sehun terbatuk dengan keras, dengan kelopak bunga putih yang muncul di tangannya dengan jumlah yang semakin banyak.

* * *

 _Enam bulan sesudahnya, Sehun di perintah untuk melakukan operasi_

" _ **One fine day, a warm day**_

 _ **The day you blew over to me with the wind"**_

Karena bagaimana pun setelah Luhan keluar, mereka tetap melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Begitu pula Sehun yang tetap berkarir dengan grupnya,

Meski tanpa Luhan.

Tapi dengan penyakit hanahaki disease yang di deritanya dan tumpukan kelopak bunga putih yang keluar dari mulutnya di saat ia teringat Luhan tentu saja membuat manager mereka menyuruh Sehun untuk operasi. Ini pun juga untuk kebaikan Sehun sendiri.

Suho meyakinkan Sehun untuk operasi, Chanyeol memeluk Sehun erat berusaha untuk menguatkan Sehun, dan Kai menjadi lebih pendiam karena iba padanya.

Sehun tertawa miris di sela batuk dan tangisnya.

-0o0-

Sehun sudah terbaring di ranjang, bersiap melakukan operasi.

Semua member berkumpul di ruangan Sehun, menyemangati Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

Ia meminta Suho untuk menelfon Luhan, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meski awalnya Suho menolak, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Sehun tersiksa.

Dan setelah suara sambungan telfon yang lama, hanya suara operator yang terdengar. Luhan tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

Setetes air mata turun dari mata Sehun.

Dan ketika dokter membawa ranjang Sehun menuju ruang operasi, Sehun menutup matanya dan berbisik…

" _Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung. Dan aku tidak akan melupakannya"_

* * *

 _Enam bulan kemudian Sehun menemukan Luhan dan Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun_

Setelah perdebatan cukup panjang, Suho akhirnya menghampiri Sehun.

Sebelumnya Suho memaksa memberikan tiket ini pada Sehun, meskipun Kai dan Chanyeol tidak menyetujui hal tersebut. Tapi Suho bersikeras karena menurutnya Sehun sudah menjalani operasi.

Dan ketika Sehun menerima selembar tiket di tangan Suho, senyum angelic milik sang leader itu tak bisa lepas dari raut kelegaan.

Karena tiket itu adalah tiket konser Luhan di China.

-0o0-

Sudah beberapa jam terlewat sejak Sehun menonton Luhan dikonser itu. Dan kini dirinya berada di atap hotel tempat ia menginap.

Ya, Sehun melihatnya, Sehun menemukannya, dan Sehun kembali merasakan puing rindu jauh di dalam hatinya.

Kalau mereka pikir Sehun akan baik-baik saja saat melihat Luhan, ya Sehun baik-baik saja.

Karena rindu yang di rasakannya berasal jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Kai datang dan cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang melamun. Dirinya ingin sekali menghampiri sahabatnya itu, tapi langkahnya terasa berat dan ia hanya mematung di pintu.

Ketika Suho serta Chanyeol muncul dari belakang punggung Kai, hati mereka mencelos,

Karena Sehun yang melamun, tampak mulai menangis.

Air mata itu jatuh dari matanya, hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi karena bagaimana pun Sehun sudah menjalani operasi.

Itu menurut ketiga pria yang masih mematung di pintu.

Sehun mengusap pipinya, menatap langit hitam dan sebuah rembulan dengan cahayanya yang semakin redup.

"Aku, mungkin sudah tidak lagi menyukainya. Mungkin aku juga sudah tidak mencintainya.

Tapi aku masih merindukannya. Karena hati tidak bisa di ubah dengan alat buatan manusia."

Malam itu, dengan langit hitam kelam dan bulan yang bersinar redup, angin kencang dan kelap kelip lampu serta ketiga pria yang masih mematung di pintu,

Sehun mengeluarkan segala emosinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN HYUNG! XI LUHAN BOGOSHIPEO!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **One fine day, a day I can never go back**_

 _ **That day"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **.**_

-Kkeut-

*The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Untuk sekedar memperjelas, judul dari fanfic ini terinspirasi dari angka 520 yang dalam pengucapan China sama seperti Wo Ai Ni. Hanya saja 812 menurut imajinasi saya berarti titik kita merindukan cinta kita. 812 ada di urutan setelah 520, iya kan? Dan Sehun disini harusnya udah gak ada perasaan apapun lagi karena udah operasi. Tapi, balik lagi ke awal cerita, kalau hati manusia itu gak bisa diubah dengan alat buatan. Jadi meskipun udah operasi, Sehun masih merindukan Luhan :'(

Bukannya update fanfic lama malah bikin fanfic baru, angst lagi

Oh, Annyeong semua! Shinxi bawain fanfic HunHan nihhh

Aku lagi baper parah dan karena ide ini udah lama tersimpan di file akhirnya aku kembangin :')

Yang nonton exoluxion kemaren mana yaa? Keren banget huhuuu aku gak nonton T_T

Nihh fanfic juga karena hasil ke-beperan saya , semoga bisa di katain angst lahh ya, aku gak tau ini beneran angst atau gak T_T semoga kalian juga ngerti sama jalan ceritanya :')

Aku gak bisa janji bisa update The story about us kapan, karena sekarang aja aku masih UTS T_T  
aku bakal usahain pertengahan maret, tapi sebenarnya aku pengen lebih cepat lagi

Oke, ini udah kebanyakan, last, see you soon yeorobun!^^

Mind to review?^^

.

162802

Shinxi's House

©2016


End file.
